Paper Joseph
Paper Joseph(Known as in Japan as Kami Josefu 香美ジョセフ) is an role-playing video game Devloped by KICHO Games Inc until 2015 with Furry Fun Games working on the title. Video Game Series Paper Joseph(2008) Paper Joseph(香美ジョセ：グラスランドストーリー Kami Josefu: Gurasurandosutōrī Kami Josefu: Grass Land Story ) Relese On June 19, 2008 For GS2 & G4, Paper Joseph Is Set In Adventures Of Grass Land, Amd Must Find Away To Return World Back Way It Was, And Only Way He Had Do It Was Go Back To Past Find Missing 8 Future Stones And Get Back To Present Paper Joseph 2: Grass Land History In 10 Years(2013) Paper Joseph 2: Grass Land History In 10 Years(香美ジョセ 2：グラスランドの10年 Kami Josefu 2: Gurasu rando no 10-nen Kami Josefu: Grass Land of 10 Years ) Relesed On January 21, 2013 On GS2 & G4 It Is 2nd Video Game Series Of Paper Joseph Video Game Witch Was Annoued Febuary 23, 2012 This Game Talks About The 10 Years Storys Of How It Got Missing With 10 Books That Will Unlock Door To 10 Years Story's Of Grass Land And Up To Paper Joseph To Find Them And Return Them There Will Be 10 New Partner Charaters And Return Of Doc.Macky The Main Villen Of The Game Paper Joseph: Taper Stars(2015) Paper Joseph: Taper Star (香美ジョセ 3：スターフォール Kami Josefu 3: Sutāfōru Kami Josefu 3: Star Fold )Was annouced in 2012 as a Paper Joseph Game which was in Developed for Doe's Handheld STU, On September 8, 2014 during a Doe Derect Edition it been Confermed that Next Paper Joseph game is coming GS4 in 2015, and relesed in August 2015 Paper Joseph: The World of KICHO Crossover(2018) on December 7, 2015 it was annouced that there anorther Paper Joseph Main game in the works be worked on by people who has worked on game called Furry Fun Games on January 22, 2016 it was annouced during Toradora Doe Show that Paper Joseph is getting a Crossover with other titles, a release date is planned in 2018 for GS5 and GS4 Spinoffs Paper Joseph: Attack Warfare GAMESTATION VERSION (2016) Paper Joseph: Attack Warfare GAMESTATION VERSION (香美ジョセフ：紙での戦争の英雄 ゲームステーション Version. Kami Joseph: Warfare Hero in Paper Gamestatuon) is an upcoming Card Spinoff launching on Gamestation 3 and 4 October 8, 2016 Paper Joseph: World(2017) Paper Joseph World(香美ジョセフマルチプレイオンライン：にジャンプ Kami Josefu Maruchipurei Onrain: Ni janpu Kami Josefu Multplayer Online: Jump In) is an upcoming MMO only for DOCKS, PC, and MAC Phone Game Paper Joseph: Attack Warfare On November 20, 2012 It Was Annoued That A Paper Joseph Was In Works On Phone Gaming The App Was Relesed As A Demo Only, On September 29, 2013 on IPhone TV.S and LR Phone. there Currently no Annoucements on Full Relese Until on April 27, 2016 it was annouced that Paper Joseph: Attack of Warfare (香美ジョセフ：紙での戦争の英雄 Kami Josefu: Warfare Hero in Paper) would launch in Japan on June 19, 2016, and NA and PAL on July 8, 2016 for Andriod and iOS TV Series Paper Joseph: The Eight Missing Magic Stones(2013) The TV Series Fellows Paper Joseph On Finding The Eight Missing Magic Stones And Returing Them To The Magic Stone World Befor Doc.Macky Reachs Them The TV Series Premared January 5, 2013 On Doe Paper Joseph: Stars of Heroic Ranger (2016) it was annouced during a Doe Show, that a New Paper Joseph TV Series was in the works and would air in 2016. on June 19, 2016 it was annouced that the Upcoming Paper Joseph, well air September 21. 2016 on Doe Live. and now has a sub title called "Stars of Heroic Ranger" Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV Category:Franchise